


遙醬也開始了每個月都有幾天不舒服的生活

by Sherayah



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, HE, M/M, Sweet, Top Matsuoka Rin, period, rinharu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherayah/pseuds/Sherayah





	遙醬也開始了每個月都有幾天不舒服的生活

第一章、男生也會來……麼？  
夏天的陽光總是早早的到來。  
這一天，真琴如往常一般，輕車熟路的來到了遙家。  
幾乎是不假思索的，直奔洗浴間。  
而出乎意料的是，浴缸裡面空空的，沒有水，更沒有遙。  
“唉？”真琴一臉稀奇，“竟然不在麼？”  
真是不尋常啊，遙不泡在水裡的可能性，堪比地球撞彗星。  
“遙，你在了麼？”  
真琴一邊叫著遙的名字，一邊私處搜尋著他的身影。  
廚房，沒有；客廳，沒有；庭院，也沒有。  
難道是提前離開了？  
正思索著，一聲弱弱的回應從臥室裡飄了出來。  
“真琴麼……”  
真琴皺眉。  
這麼虛弱的聲音，難道是病了？  
快步走向臥室，拉開♂房門，只見遙裹著被子蜷縮在床上，臉色一片慘白。  
“遙……”  
聽到聲響，七瀨遙艱難地抬起頭，眼神有些飄忽：“真琴，我今天不大舒服……幫我請假吧……”  
“是感冒還是發燒？”真琴走到床邊坐下，滿臉擔憂，“怎麼不去醫院？還是掛瓶點滴比較好吧。”  
聞言，七瀨遙的身體不由自主地往裡縮了縮，似乎有些抗拒：“不……不用了……只是普通的感冒而已，睡一覺就好了。”  
“遙，你太不在意自己的身體了。要是病情加重了怎麼辦？”真琴頗為不贊同的說。  
“都說了沒關係的，真琴你就不要擔心了。”  
聽到如此冷淡的回答，真琴愣了愣，眼底閃過一抹受傷。  
默默地從醫藥箱裡取來了感冒藥，真琴把藥和水放到床頭，離開之前回頭看了看依舊縮在被子裡的遙，低聲說：“那我先走了，你不要忘記吃藥。”  
望著那蕭條的背影，遙張了張口，想要說些什麼，但最終還是保持了沉默。  
有一件匪夷所思且難以啟齒的怪事發生在了自己身上。  
他不能跟任何人說，就算是真琴也不行。  
下腹傳來一陣鑽心的漲痛，他緊緊抓著被角，額前再次劃過一層冷汗。  
簡直比殺了他還要痛苦。  
他現在甚至不敢掀開被子，就怕看到兩♂腿♂間會有鮮紅的液體流淌出來……  
待疼痛過去之後，七瀨遙側臥著，雙眼盯著房門，思緒開始放空。  
為什麼自己要經歷這種事呢？  
明明過了十七年作為男生的生活，但今天一早卻被不熟悉的漲痛弄醒，然後就發現……  
自己貌似來那什麼什麼了……  
男的來大姨媽（夫），還有比這更讓人難以置信的事情麼？

更關鍵的一點是：這種情況他根本就不知道要怎麼處理……  
溫熱的液體從身體深處湧出來，弄得腿♂間濕乎乎的，冷卻之後又是一片令人無比難受的冰涼濕♂黏。  
女生們都是怎麼活到現在的呢？  
七瀨遙表示同情和敬畏。  
失血帶來了微微的眩暈感，眼前的景象也有些模糊。  
七瀨遙只覺得眼皮似乎有幾千斤重，迷迷糊糊間就昏睡了過去……  
“哈？那傢夥居然病倒了？”松岡凜睜大雙眼，酒紅色的眸子裡劃過一抹擔心。  
“嘛嘛，就算是小遙也會有生病的一天啊，”葉月渚無奈道，“好在只是感冒而已，應該很快就能好起來了，凜凜也別太擔心啦～”  
“的確，雖然生病不是好事，但每年生一兩次病才是正常的，遙前輩的身體素質很好，相信明天就會沒事了。”龍崎憐也贊同的點點頭。  
聽到這番解釋，松岡凜看起來並沒有放鬆下來，眉頭仍皺得緊緊的。  
今天是岩鳶和鮫柄的聯誼賽。  
他知道那傢夥的性格，就算是感冒了也會拖著病體來參加的。  
但是他今天沒有來。  
怎麼想都覺得奇怪啊。  
“似鳥。”  
“凜學長？”  
“聯誼賽就拜託你們了。”說著，他摘下了頭上的泳鏡，大步向換衣間走去。  
“唉唉唉？凜學長你要去哪裡？”  
凜的身影頓了頓，而後頭也不回的說：“回家陪江吃火鍋。”  
似鳥：“……”  
真琴默默地看著凜從自己身邊走過，嘴角揚起一抹欣慰的笑意。  
“嘛，凜凜什麼時候這麼關心gou桑了？是去看小遙了吧～”  
“凜桑還是一如既往的傲嬌啊。”  
“那我們要不要也跟去呢？”  
真琴哭笑不得：“你們要是也走掉了，鮫柄和誰比賽？”  
渚和憐撇撇嘴，不甘心的走上了起跳臺。  
“喂，遙，醒醒。”  
唔……似乎有人在叫自己的名字……  
“你這傢夥，該不會一整天都沒下過床吧？”  
熟悉的聲音在耳邊徘徊，七瀨遙皺皺眉，不滿的微微翻了個身。  
“你再不醒，我就直接掀被子了。”  
很顯然，“掀被子”三個字的威力要比松岡凜本人要強得多，七瀨遙瞬間清醒了過來。  
望著現在自己窗前的人，他低聲問：“你怎麼來了。”  
嗓音有些低沉沙啞，卻並不刺耳。  
“我來看看你掛掉沒有，”松岡凜自顧自的坐到床邊，“喂，感冒而已，你這樣會不會太誇張了啊？像個女人一樣的縮在床上。”  
聞言，七瀨遙本就蒼白的臉已經開始泛青了。  
“……不用你管。”

反正自己現在就是個怪物。  
“哈？你以為我是在關心你麼？”被毫不猶豫的排斥了，松岡凜心裡感到有些憤怒，“我是在擔心聯誼賽！”  
七瀨遙抿抿唇，沒有說話。  
秉承著病人最大的宗旨，松岡凜也無意和他吵架，過了一會兒又有些尷尬的開口說：“真的只是感冒麼？你臉色不太好。”  
七瀨遙剛想點頭，不料腹部又傳來一陣疼痛，以至於身體不自覺的蜷縮起來。  
果然，清醒過來就是噩夢。  
“喂…你怎麼了？”  
見他突然露出痛苦的神色，松岡凜有些慌張。  
滾燙的液體再次湧出，他甚至能夠感覺得到血正在向被子的週邊蔓延。  
不行，再這麼下去的話，會被發現的……  
於是他只能咬緊牙關：“我沒事，你回去吧。”  
松岡凜急道：“都疼成這樣了還說沒事？！你現在就跟我去醫院！”  
說著就要扯開被子，準備抓人進醫院治療。  
“不要！”  
“別囉嗦！”  
七瀨遙極力抵抗，但無奈※※期的自己力氣遠不如松岡凜，於是某人就看到了讓自己膽戰心驚的一幕——  
血。  
滿床的鮮血。  
從遙的……腿♂間湧出的鮮血……  
“這到底是……怎麼回事啊！！！”  
無法想像現在的場景。  
松岡凜和七瀨遙，就這麼大眼瞪小眼的盯著對方。  
直到過了很久之後，松岡凜才找回自己的聲音：“你是說，你來……了？”  
七瀨遙面無表情，心裡卻想狠狠地揍他一頓。  
這種事情，有必要一直問一直問一直問麼？！  
“天呐，我到現在才知道，你原來是個女的……”松岡凜捂著臉，滿是懊惱。  
“……”你才是女的，你們全家都是女的！  
“那你現在打算怎麼辦？”  
七瀨遙老老實實地回答：“不知道。”  
松岡凜撫額。  
“算了，這個以後再說吧。現在最重要的是，你這個傢夥給我滾去洗澡！”  
七瀨遙想了想，之後說：“一缸血水。”  
松岡凜險些暴走。  
“淋浴！去沖淋浴！”  
七瀨遙無言的看著他。  
“幹嘛？”  
“走不動。”  
“……”  
結果還是松岡凜把他背到浴室的。  
扒下他身上沾了血漬的衣服，和被單床單一起扔到洗衣機裡之後，松岡凜向大門口走去。  
那一瞬間，七瀨遙的心裡有些慌亂。  
“……凜。”  
“嗯？”  
“去哪裡？”  
“當然是去幫你買姨媽巾，”松岡凜瞪著他，“難道你還想弄得滿床都是？”  
聽他說得那麼直白，七瀨遙得臉立刻紅了起來。

“好了，你就安心的洗澡吧，我馬上就回來。”  
玄關懸掛的風鈴響了幾聲，之後又轉為平靜。  
溫熱的水洗刷著飽受折磨的身軀，冰冷感和粘♂膩感漸漸消失。  
這樣想起來，還真是不可思議呢。  
明明對真琴都難以啟齒的話，卻在凜的面前無所顧忌。  
而凜知道真相後的表現也大大的出乎了他的意料。  
沒有嫌棄，沒有厭惡，反而還照顧著自己，那眼底的疼惜和擔憂顯而易見，讓人難以忽略。  
心口處驀地覺得暖暖的。  
突然，浴室裡的電話座機響了起來。  
這個時候打電話的人，會是誰呢？  
遙遲疑地接起。  
“……喂。”  
“遙，是我，有事情要問你。”  
“什麼。”  
“姨媽巾啊，”不懷好意的笑聲從聽筒的另一端直接傳到遙的耳朵裡，“你是要七度空間的還是ABC的？是要日用無護翼的還是要夜用有護翼的？”  
七瀨遙深深吸了口氣：“松岡凜，你、給、我、去、死。”  
前言收回，其實這傢夥就是來看自己笑話的吧，根本就沒安好心。  
嗯，就是這樣，所以感動什麼的，絕對是錯覺，就讓它隨著洶湧的姨媽（夫）一起流向下水道吧……  
TBC

第二章、如何正確使用姨媽巾？  
松岡凜回來之後，不出意外地看到七瀨遙依然站在花灑下面，一張慘白並且面無表情的臉就這樣直直的看著門口的自己。  
好吧，他是故意沒給遙拿換洗衣物的，而且他知道為了不弄髒屋子，那傢夥也不可能在來那什麼什麼的時候在家裸.奔......  
真是難得的乖巧溫順啊。  
“你去了40分鐘。”  
七瀨遙用平靜的聲音控訴著。  
松岡凜聳肩，晃了晃手中的袋子：“我又不知道你喜歡用哪種的，只好現場跟超市的收銀台阿姨請教咯。”  
“......竟然沒有被當成是變態麼。”  
“哈？怎麼可能，我就說......”松岡凜曖昧的看了看他，“我是給不方便出門的女友買的，阿姨還誇我呢。”  
“真是不要臉。”遙小聲的嘟囔著。  
“你說什麼？”  
“沒有，你聽錯了。”  
“好了，換洗的衣服就在門口，我先出去了。”  
“凜。”  
“又幹嘛？”  
“......那個，我不會用。”  
松岡凜愣愣的盯著他看了近一分鐘，終於明白了他看向自己的那種滿含希望的眼神是怎麼回事......  
“那種事你認為我就會了麼？！”  
“......你現在看上去懂的挺多的。”  
遙指了指他手中那一大袋子的姨媽巾。  
松岡凜只覺得分外頭痛。  
自己一定是腦子不正常才會來看望這個傢夥的！簡直就是自己找罪受！天知道這種女生用品該怎麼用！而且向自己求助姨媽巾用法的人，還是個男的......  
“......你至少先要把身上的水擦乾淨吧...”松岡凜一臉無奈。  
“首先要準備一條新的內褲，最好是深色的，然後穿上它，用兩膝撐住……喂，遙，你有沒有在聽啊？！”  
搞什麼？！  
自己在這裡為了“如何正確使用姨媽巾”而糾結不已，那個當事人卻事不關己的涼涼的站在一邊？  
“……我在聽。”  
騙人！  
“所以說……”凜深吸了一口氣，“你倒是照著做啊！”  
“凜，你真是差勁死了，這種事還要用手機上網查。”  
你才沒資格說這種話吧啊喂！  
好吧，大多數人在來那什麼什麼的時候脾氣都不怎麼好，他才不要跟處於生理期的人計較！  
“別囉嗦，你快點，又要流了哦。”  
七瀨遙的表情突然變得不自然了。  
默默地解下浴巾，穿上內褲，一抬頭就看到了凜遞過來的一包粉紅粉紅的……姨媽巾。  
“現在打開它，把上面的貼紙都掲下來。”  
遙平靜的照做，臉頰卻慢慢紅了起來。  
“很好，現在把帶有粘性的一面貼在內褲上，再把兩側的護翼反向固定在外面。”  
你就不能不一臉嚴肅的指揮著一個男人戴姨媽巾麼……  
“OK，可以穿上了。”  
不過這種莫名其妙的成就感是鬧哪樣？  
松岡凜表示不解。  
“真是麻煩死了。”七瀨遙一邊快速的往身上套衣服，一邊不滿的抱怨。  
“所以以後要對女性充滿敬佩之心啊。”嗯，以後江來那什麼什麼的時候，還是多關心她一下吧。  
七瀨遙無語的看了他一眼。  
“我要洗衣服了，你先去客廳吧。”  
“你現在要洗衣服？”松岡凜不可思議的瞪大了雙眼。  
……有那麼驚訝麼？  
“你這個人真是一點常識都沒有啊！來那……什麼的時候是不能沾水沾涼的！你給我滾回房間裡躺著去！”  
“……那衣服怎麼辦？”  
“我來洗！”  
呃……  
一個男生幫另一個男生洗被大姨媽（夫）弄髒的衣服和床單，怎麼想都覺得好羞恥……  
“放心吧，不是還有我在麼？雖然知道你沒有女人那麼嬌弱，但這個時候你還是不要逞強的好。”  
七瀨遙不得不承認，那句“不是還有我在麼”的殺傷力是巨大的。  
以至於現在自己只能乖乖的躺在床上cos林黛玉……  
大概過了一個小時之後，松岡凜才回到了遙的臥室。  
“喂，拿著。”  
七瀨遙看了看手中冒著熱氣的杯子，十分疑惑：“這是什麼。”  
“紅糖水。”  
七瀨遙：“……”  
“衣服洗好了，晚飯在客廳裡，要不要拿進來？”

七瀨遙有些吃驚：“你還會做飯？”  
松岡凜的唇角彎了彎：“當然。”  
“......能吃麼？”  
“喂！”松岡凜不滿的瞪了他一眼，隨即卻放柔了語氣，“算了，你別動了，我去把晚飯拿過來。”  
食物的香味在房間裡飄蕩。  
松岡凜在床上支起了一個小飯桌，再把晚飯一一擺在上面。  
被煎的香香脆脆的青花魚，一小碟壇漬醬菜，一碗軟軟糯糯的白米飯，以及一盅冒著熱氣的赤味增湯。  
很普通的菜色，卻意外地讓人覺得溫暖。  
“你這傢夥真是夠了，”松岡凜抱怨道，“冰箱裡的肉類竟然只有青花魚！每天都吃你不膩啊？”  
“不會。”遙夾起一塊魚肉放進嘴裡，有些含糊的回答。  
想不到凜的手藝還不錯，不過跟自己比還差一點。  
“你不吃麼。”  
“我訂了外賣，”他嫌棄的皺皺眉，“我不太喜歡青花魚的味道。”  
雖然很不習慣在吃飯的時候被人盯著，但是一向的寡言少語讓遙也說不出什麼責備的話來。  
空了一整天的胃終於舒服了些，待七瀨遙喝完最後一口湯後，松岡凜很自然的幫他收拾著碗筷。  
“......凜。”  
“嗯？”  
“今天......謝謝你。”  
“哈，原來你也會說謝謝啊，”松岡凜開玩笑般的笑了笑，“又不是什麼大事，沒必要這麼客氣吧。”  
遙有些閃躲的移開注視著那雙酒紅色雙眸的視線，又不自然的挪了挪身子。  
看到他的動作，松岡凜微微皺眉。  
把手中的餐盤放在桌子上，然後走到床邊坐下，一把掀開被子，雙臂從七瀨遙的腋下穿過，虛虛的把他抱在懷裡。  
“你在做什麼？”  
突如其來的擁抱讓七瀨遙有些疑惑，有些驚訝，而更多的，卻是悸動。  
松岡凜沒有回答，右手卻慢慢向下，穿過他略松的睡褲，隔著內褲撫上了他的雙臀。  
七瀨遙只覺得像是被電了一下，脊背一陣顫抖。  
溫熱的手輕輕的揉了兩下，然後耳邊傳來了松岡凜的聲音：“嗯……沒透啊。”  
七瀨遙：“……”  
他應該感謝他給了自己一個加長夜用型的姨媽巾麼？  
“……你還想摸多久？”  
就算都是男生那種地方也不能直接上手吧！  
似乎也察覺到了氣氛有些不對，松岡凜有些尷尬的收回了手。  
“那個，沒什麼事的話我就先回去了。那些東西我都放在洗手間了，你記住，粉色的是晚上用的，藍色的是白天用的。還有，你今天是……第一天，每隔兩個小時就要換一次，睡覺之前用那個大包的安全褲就行了……”  
七瀨遙滿臉通紅的看著現在自己跟前嘮叨的松岡凜，總覺得自己就像是剛來生理期什麼都不懂的小女孩一樣（其實事實也差不多…），而眼前的男人就像一個在教女兒如何應對生理期的媽一樣……  
松岡凜滔滔不絕的說了一大堆，然而對面的人眼神依舊茫然，似乎根本就聽不懂他在說什麼……  
無奈的歎了口氣，松岡凜脫下了剛剛才穿上的薄外套。  
“算了，今天我留下陪你。”  
“不用了……”  
“那你確定自己能夠處理好麼？”  
七瀨遙瞬間沉默了。  
松岡凜聳聳肩，拿起茶几上的遙控器，隨便按了一個鍵打開了電視機，然後繞到床的另一側，很自然的爬了上去，順便還鑽到了被子裡。  
他不覺得有什麼不妥，之前在遙家過夜也是同睡一張床的，但遙就沒那麼淡定了。  
可能是處於生理期的緣故，現在他整個人都很敏♂感，尤其是……松岡凜躺在自己旁邊之後。  
電視節目的喧鬧聲在寂靜的房間裡顯得格外鮮明。  
天色已經暗了，臥室裡沒有開燈，只有電視機的光在昏昏沉沉的搖動著。  
'松岡凜專注的看著體育節目，而一旁的遙卻是昏昏欲睡，結果沒多久，就真的睡了過去。  
漲痛在夢境裡反而更加明顯，小腹一片冰涼，沉悶的疼痛讓他在睡夢中皺緊了眉頭。  
忽然，一隻大手直接貼上了冰冷的小腹，肌膚與肌膚相觸的那一刻，是前所未有的溫暖和安心。  
那只手就這樣停留在那裡，有時還會輕輕的按揉，腹部的漲痛慢慢得到緩解，緊皺的眉也漸漸舒展。  
恍惚間，自己似乎是被抱了起來，不知去了什麼地方，然後下♂身一涼，好像有什麼東西被拿走了，那種粘♂膩感讓他不舒服的動了動。  
溫熱的毛巾擦拭著私♂處，原本的泥濘不堪漸漸被清爽代替。  
最後，也不知那人給自己套上了一個什麼東西，就又抱著自己回去……  
第二天。  
“松……岡……凜……”  
“唔？”  
完全沒有意識到枕邊人正在散發著低氣壓，凜睜開一隻眼瞄了瞄鬧鐘，然後又閉上：“才六點啊……今天是星期六，不上課的……”  
“這個東西是怎麼回事！”  
“什麼啊……”  
七瀨遙的臉色一陣青一陣白。  
誰能告訴他這個代替了他內褲的、形如尿不濕的東西是怎麼回事？！

第三章、雞飛狗跳的星期天  
“我說過很多遍了，那個不是尿不濕！”松岡凜氣憤的反駁。  
“重點不是它是個什麼東西，”遙涼涼的說，“我只想知道，你為什麼沒經過我的同意就給我換了這個？”  
“哈？不知道是誰昨天晚上七點就會周公去了，我連叫了你三遍都沒有理我！我不幫你換還能怎樣，難道眼睜睜的看著床上血流成河麼？”  
“……”  
他睡得有那麼死麼？  
“那現在怎麼辦。”  
“……你自己去洗手間換掉。”  
“真麻煩。”  
“你沒有資格說這種話。”  
遙起身，剛走到客廳的時候就聽到門鈴響了起來。  
不會是他們吧……  
遙走到玄關，透過貓眼觀察著外面的人。  
一片金黃色在眼前晃蕩著，還伴隨著某人歡快的叫門聲：“小遙開門啦～”  
果然……  
七瀨遙撫額。  
似乎聽到了聲響，松岡凜從臥室裡探出頭，問道：“他們來了？”  
七瀨遙無奈的點點頭。  
凜緩慢的翻了一個白眼。  
“你先去洗手間把自己的事情搞定，我來開門。”  
介於目前的這個狀態，七瀨遙只能聽從他的話。  
門一打開，渚就直接撲了過來，幸虧松岡凜早有準備，要不非得被撞趴下不可。  
“唉？怎麼是凜凜啊？小遙呢？”渚不解。  
龍崎憐推了推眼鏡：“凜桑昨晚在遙前輩家過夜了麼？”  
只有真琴靜靜的現在那裡沒有說話，嘴角一直帶著恰到好處的笑意。  
“遙那傢夥正在洗漱，”松岡凜不緊不慢的說，“你們先進來吧。”  
好在遙“更換姨媽巾”的工作進行的還算順利，待到他從洗手間出來以後，就看到四個男人正在分析聯誼賽的結果。  
“小遙沒去真是可惜呢，不然我們一定不會輸的！”渚氣呼呼的說。  
真琴笑了笑：“凜不是也沒在麼？要承認實力差距啊，渚。”  
“真琴桑說的沒錯，我們還要加強訓練啊。”  
而凜只是默默的聽著，沒有發表任何意見。  
“唉？小遙你洗好了？過來坐嘛～”  
七瀨遙無言的走過去，緊挨著松岡凜坐了下來。  
“感冒好些了麼？”真琴的語氣十分溫柔。  
“已經沒事了。”  
“遙前輩要多注意身體才行啊。”  
遙默默地點頭。  
五個人開始了天南地北的亂侃，不過說得最多的還是渚和憐。  
在聽渚興致勃勃的講述著自己旅行經歷的時候，遙感覺到自己的右手被捏了一下。

他順著感覺看向松岡凜，而後者則看了看他，又看了看洗手間。  
幹什麼？  
七瀨遙迷茫的眨了眨眼。  
松岡凜咬了咬牙，然後在遙的臀上拍了兩下。  
遙瞬間明白了他的意思，隨即臉色轉紅。  
“遙，不舒服麼？”真琴擔憂的看著他。  
“沒有，”七瀨遙慢慢的站起身來，“我去趟洗手間。”  
遙剛一離開，葉月渚就湊到凜跟前，小聲問：“小遙怎麼了？”  
松岡凜臉不紅心不跳的回答：“他水喝多了。”  
葉月渚：“……”  
不一會兒，凜的手機響了一下，似乎是短信，他看了兩眼以後，皺了皺眉，然後也站了起來。  
“唉？凜凜你又要去哪兒？”  
松岡凜隨口回道：“我水也喝多了。”  
另外三人：“……”  
如果渚的膽子再大一些，也許就敢湊到松岡凜跟前去偷窺短信內容了。  
不過，估計他看到之後會被嚇死——  
凜，過來幫我  
from 遙  
兩個男人要在洗手間裡互相幫助些什麼啊喂！  
松岡凜倒是差不多瞭解那傢夥出了什麼事——又不知道該用哪種姨媽巾了吧……  
其實開始的時候他是真的真的對七瀨遙沒有任何想法，松岡凜表示他很無辜。  
不過……  
該怎麼形容眼前的景象呢？  
褲子被放在了洗手台旁，某個人就這樣大刺刺的光著兩條白皙的腿，只穿著內褲站在他面前。潔白的姨媽巾護翼反向貼在黑色內褲上，格外鮮明，又帶著些淡淡的情♂色♂感。  
但是那張冰塊臉還真是有夠違和啊……  
見他進來，七瀨遙面無表情的問：“現在該用哪個？”  
松岡凜一臉抑鬱：“他們一般要呆多久？”  
“一上午吧。”  
“……用粉色的。”  
“你能別一直盯著我麼。”  
“我沒有！”  
“好奇的話，我可以借你一片用用。”  
“……你自己慢慢享受吧。”  
說完，松岡凜離開了洗手間。  
葉月渚歪了歪頭：“咦？小遙還沒出來麼？”  
“他順便洗了個衣服。”  
葉月渚：“……”  
小遙什麼時候多了這些奇奇怪怪的習慣？  
真琴看了看凜，之後對渚和憐說：“遙剛好起來，還是不要讓他太累了，小渚，龍崎，我們先回去吧。”  
另外兩個人也覺得氣氛有些奇怪，於是乖乖的跟在了真琴的身後。  
在臨走之前，真琴從凜身邊經過時輕聲說了一句“好好照顧遙”。  
松岡凜莫名的有些心虛。  
真琴應該早就發覺不對勁了吧，卻一直沒有追問，也沒有點破，只是在用自己的方式來包容著遙——想到這一點，心裡有些不舒服啊。  
七瀨遙出來以後，發現剛剛還喧鬧不停的客廳裡現在只剩下松岡凜一個人對著窗外發呆。  
“真琴他們呢？”  
“怕影響你休息，就先離開了。”  
聞言，遙抿抿唇，沒說什麼，就近坐上了沙發。  
今天是那什麼什麼的第二天，雖然比起之前要好了很多，但下腹還是一陣一陣的漲痛，蒼白的臉也在無聲的訴說著他的虛弱。  
松岡凜沒有任何徵兆的走向了浴室。  
遙默默地看著他，依舊沒有說話。  
反正他已經習慣了家裡有個姓松岡的傢夥在眼前亂晃，偶爾消失一下貌似也沒什麼問題……  
凜從浴室裡搬出來了一個不大不小的木桶放在遙跟前，裡面裝滿了熱水，還有幾片生薑在水面上浮動。  
遙不知道他在做什麼，不過很快他就會知道了——  
松岡凜就這樣單膝跪地，捧起他的雙腳，慢慢的把它們放進木桶裡。  
稍燙的熱水驅散了身體中的寒氣，凜的雙手輕輕的按摩著他的足底，似乎把生薑的辛辣也揉到了皮膚裡。  
遙還沒有從震驚中回神，松岡凜就自顧自的說道：“你現在不能受寒，要注意保暖，用熱水燙一燙會舒服一些的。”  
“以後禁止在冷水池裡游泳，對身體不好。”  
“肚子還痛不痛？網上說可以貼個暖寶試試看，效果似乎不錯。”  
一滴溫熱的液體砸到了頭髮上，松岡凜一怔，抬起頭就看到有透明的淚水從遙的眼眶裡湧出。  
“你哭什麼啊……”凜無奈的一笑。  
七瀨遙只是沒有表情的安靜流淚。  
從來沒有人為自己做到這種地步，就算是真琴也沒有過。  
這個人是怎樣如此自然的就做了讓自己感動到哭的事情呢？  
不由自主的彎下♂身子主動抱住蹲在自己身邊的凜，七瀨遙有些難以置信：不過短短一天半的時間，他對凜的感情卻發生了天翻地覆的變化。  
微薄的唇附在松岡凜的耳邊，遙輕輕說了一聲“謝謝”。  
曖昧的距離，迷亂的氛圍。  
其實淪陷的人不只是遙。  
那一瞬間，松岡凜甚至有一種錯覺——他正在照顧著的，是他深愛的戀人，而不是一個普通的朋友。

第四章、情迷的邊緣  
有什麼東西在不知不覺中發生了變化。  
像是酒窖裡正在發酵的葡萄酒，愈發變得香醇。  
奇怪的是，處於變化之中的兩個人卻沒有任何不自然。  
七瀨遙又是睡了整整一個下午。松岡凜靜靜地看著他的睡顏。  
嗜睡，體虛，易疲勞，簡直就像是懷孕了的妻子。  
等一下……  
他既然來了那什麼什麼，是不是也能懷孕呢？  
松岡凜表示被自己的想法驚悚到了。  
他實在無法想像七瀨遙大著肚子的樣子，那太恐怖了。  
還在夢境中的人似乎睡得不怎麼舒服。持續的漲痛讓他不由自主地咬緊了下唇。凜有些心疼地用手指把那咬得發紅的唇瓣解救出來，柔軟的手感卻讓他開始心跳加快。  
此時此刻的七瀨遙散發著一種別樣的美感。由於疼痛，他整個人都無力的陷在軟綿綿的床上，黑色的發被汗水浸得有些濕潤，貼在了他蒼白到透明的皮膚上，只有薄唇帶著一絲紅豔。  
情不自禁地，他俯下.身子，慢慢湊近那雙水潤的唇。  
四片唇瓣相觸的刹那，似乎有電流通過。美好的觸感讓他失神，只能順應著最原始的本能。  
溫熱的舌十分輕柔的舔♂吻著對方的下唇，細細描繪著輪廓，等到他被撩♂撥得微微張口的時候，就毫不客氣地長驅直入。  
過度的刺激讓七瀨遙漸漸清醒，一睜開眼，就看到了那張熟悉的俊臉正緊貼著自己。  
他閉著雙眼，長長卷卷的睫毛如蝶翼般微微顫抖著，在眼底投下一抹陰影。淡淡的留蘭香在口中蔓延著，遙這才驚覺，他的舌正在自己嘴裡翻攪糾纏。  
想要反抗，但那唇齒相依、氣息交錯的親密感太過於纏綿，以至於他只能被對方帶領著，忘情地擁吻著。  
遙一直睜著眼睛，因為凜的那種表情是他從未見過的——如此認真，如此深情，似乎對他來說，自己就是珍寶，需要小心的呵護和收藏。  
很久之後，松岡凜才鬆開了遙的唇，酒紅色的雙眸在睜開時沒有半分的驚訝和失措，仿佛早就知道他已經醒了過來。  
遙急促的呼吸著，臉色緋紅，唇角還掛著亮亮的水跡，眼神雖有些迷離，但神智還是很清楚的提醒著自己不要和那個人對視。  
凜看著他，心有一種快被融化的感覺。  
他笑了笑，又親吻了一下遙的額頭，聲線溫柔：“再睡一會兒，我出去一下，馬上回來。”  
七瀨遙不敢看他，只含含糊糊的“嗯”了一聲。  
等到松岡凜離開了很久之後，七瀨遙才恢復平靜。  
他們之間的距離，似乎超過許可範圍了。  
他不明白凜為什麼會突然吻自己，也不知道最後那個印在額頭上的吻代表了什麼，一切都發生的那麼莫名其妙。  
而且那溫柔的語氣和寵溺的目光也是跟他認識了這麼多年來未曾見過的。  
這算是什麼？  
對身為男人卻來了生理期的自己的憐憫？  
還是愛上了照顧別人的這種滿足感？  
七瀨遙皺了皺眉。  
真是煩躁啊。  
身下又變得粘糊糊的，算了算時間，估計又要換了。  
他有些艱難的起身，再慢慢的向洗手間走去。  
濃重的血腥氣讓他露出厭惡的神情，不過一想到這些是從自己身體裡流出來的，就又產生了一絲委屈——為什麼他要經歷這種事呢？  
接下來的事情讓遙有些尷尬：他以為松岡凜出門是有事要辦，應該不會太快回來，但事實上，人家只是到附近的市場買菜去了而已……  
所以，在他還沒來得及進行姨媽巾更換工程的時候，松岡凜就回來了。  
凜有輕微的潔癖，他每次從外面回來後都要洗手，所以他一推開洗手間的門，就看到了七瀨遙有些驚慌的坐在馬桶上。  
染滿鮮血的姨媽巾還沒來得及放進垃圾桶，就這樣大刺刺的躺在遙的腳邊。  
當觸及到他赤.裸的雙腳時，松岡凜變了臉色。  
他陰沉著臉走近了遙，沒有理會對方的尷尬，只自顧自的在他面前蹲下，把那冰涼的雙腳塞進了自己溫暖的懷中。  
“不是說了不能受涼麼，怎麼不穿鞋？”  
本來是責備的話，但從凜嘴裡說出，更多的卻是心疼。  
七瀨遙囁嚅著唇，小聲說：“……忘記了。”  
松岡凜沒有再說什麼，從一旁的紙巾盒裡抽出幾張紙，又微微分開他的雙腿，從空隙中伸過去，輕柔的幫他擦拭著私.處的血跡。  
七瀨遙整個人都僵直了，但臉頰卻紅得不正常，他有些受不了如此親密無間的照顧，但也不知道如何拒絕。  
擦拭乾淨以後，凜站了起來，把遙的雙腳放在自己的腳背上，對他說：“站上來。”  
七瀨遙怔怔的看著他，不知不覺中已經照著對方的要求做了起來。  
承擔了另一個人的體重，凜卻並沒有表現出吃力，他熟練的剝開一張姨媽巾，再有條不紊的給遙墊在內褲上，最後還在那柔軟挺翹的臀上輕輕拍了一下，七瀨遙頓時一抖。  
“好了，回去吧。”  
說完，他一把將遙抱起，大步走向臥室。  
自己簡直就像是需要媽媽幫忙換尿布的小孩子一樣——七瀨遙窘迫的想。  
不過……  
被人細心照料的感覺，其實還挺不錯的。  
但前提是，那個人，只能是松岡凜啊……

第五章、上學的煩惱  
週末就在這種莫名其妙的氣氛下亂糟糟的過去了。  
伴隨著新一周的到來，七瀨遙的新煩惱也開始了。  
關鍵是在男廁所裡他要怎麼換姨媽巾？垃圾桶出現那種東西簡直就是個謎……  
而且自己要怎麼解釋這段時間不能去游泳？  
心好累……  
關於這個問題，松岡凜曾經很認真地提議：“那就接著請假吧。”  
七瀨遙瞥了他一眼：“請多少天？”  
“到結束的那天。”  
“那估計全世界就都知道了。”  
每個月都請N天的假，不是生理期還能是什麼？  
松岡凜：“……”  
於是不了了之。  
幸虧早上臨出門之前換了一個夜用的，這一上午倒是沒出什麼紕漏。  
中午放學的時候，遙剛想去樓頂和真琴、渚、憐一起吃便當，就有人對他說，外校的松岡凜在樓下等他。  
那傢夥來幹什麼？  
遙莫名的有種不太好的預感……  
松岡凜穿著純白色的制服，在岩鳶裡實在太過顯眼。再加上他本身就長得那麼妖孽，以至於想不讓人注意都很困難……  
七瀨遙覺得自己來得很不巧。  
他遠遠的就看見了有一個穿著岩鳶制服的清秀女生正站在松岡凜面前，她的臉頰紅紅的，但說話的時候聲音卻不小：“松岡前輩，我喜歡你很久了，請跟我交往！”  
遙面無表情的看著他們，放在身側的手卻緊緊地攥了起來。  
凜表示他有些迷茫。  
他不過是在這裡等人而已，這個女人怎麼就跑過來告白了？  
見他不說話，那個女生咬了咬牙，又重複了一遍：“松岡前輩，請跟我交往！”  
“抱歉，”松岡凜歎了口氣，“我已經有女朋友了。”  
聽到這句話，七瀨遙的瞳孔一陣緊縮，全身似乎被冷水澆過一樣，冰冷刺骨。  
那個女生也是一愣：“那……那能告訴我……是誰麼？”  
松岡凜微微一笑：“他正在生理期，身體不舒服，我不希望有人打擾到他，你明白麼？”  
“對……對不起！”  
那個女生似乎很尷尬，她匆匆到了歉之後就低著頭跑掉了。  
松岡凜卻沒有半分的負罪感。對於不相干的人，他沒有必要投入什麼感情。  
他不經意的一瞥，卻看到七瀨遙正站在不遠處。  
“遙？怎麼不過來？”  
七瀨遙既沒有說話，也沒有要走過去的意思。  
他還處於震驚之中。  
那個女生似乎沒注意到，凜剛剛用的是“他”，而並非是“她”。  
來了生理期、身體不舒服的“他”，指的……貌似是自己？  
松岡凜到底是什麼意思？  
“遙，跟我來。”  
凜從來沒有奢望過能從那張臉上看出他的想法，於是主動走過去握住他的手，讓他跟上自己的腳步。  
七瀨遙就這樣被他帶走了。  
似乎每次跟他走都是那麼的理所當然。  
凜帶他來到了一家看上去很高檔的旅館，但是前臺登記的那個女人曖昧的目光讓他覺得很不舒服。  
一進了房間，遙就被凜按在了柔軟的大床上，然後某人就開始不客氣的解下了他的褲子。  
七瀨遙表示，這傢夥每次都這麼自作主張，但可悲的是，自己貌似也已經開始習慣了……  
凜把他的褲子脫下，在確定上面沒有血漬之後，就用被子將遙的下半身遮住，然後轉身到浴室裡打了盆熱水。  
遙依舊不知道他要幹什麼，但直覺告訴他，凜每次出現這種表情就代表著自己又要經歷一些羞恥的事了，但奇怪的是，每次的結局又都很圓滿順利……  
還墊著姨媽巾的內褲被剝掉了，赤.裸的臀直接貼上絲滑床單，他不自在的扭了扭身體。  
凜用被熱水潤濕了的毛巾溫柔的幫他擦拭著。  
“喂……”七瀨遙忍不住叫了一聲，臉上滿是瑰麗的緋紅。  
“嗯？”  
“沒必要每次都做到這樣吧。”  
聞言，松岡凜抬起頭，慢慢湧出一抹微笑：“不，很有必要。”  
遙窘迫的偏過頭，不再看他。  
雙腿被大大的分開，形成一個M形，松岡凜就這樣跪坐在他雙腿間，認真地清理著。  
濕潤的觸感終於消失，取而代之的是有異物頂在了自己後面。  
遙猛地支起上身，驚訝的看著對方將手指塞到了他的裡面……  
“停下！凜！”  
某人卻充耳不聞，依然我行我素的驅動著手指，粘膩的水聲在偌大的房間裡十分清晰。  
遙羞恥的咬緊牙關。  
會被弄髒的……手指會沾到血的……  
終於，手指撤出了體內。  
凜從口袋裡拿出一個像藥盒一樣的東西，拆開它，從裡面抽出一個類似拇指粗細的棉棒。  
然後，他把它塞進了遙的身體裡。  
由於有了之前的潤滑，異物進入身體時倒沒什麼痛楚。  
“這個是衛生棉條，”凜一邊幫他穿上內褲和長褲，一邊說，“用這個的話你就不必擔心在學校裡會出差錯了，而且也能下水游泳，但前提是，要用暖水池。”  
七瀨遙緊抿著唇，死死地瞪著他。  
雖然很感激他幫自己解決了一個大麻煩，但是在行動之前他就不能先告訴自己一聲麼？憑什麼每次掌握主導權的人都是他？為什麼每次對自己做了這樣羞恥的事之後他還能擺出一副君子樣？  
“我覺得……”遙開口，聲音有些沙啞，“我們有必要談談了。”

第六章、我想一直照顧你  
“那麼，你想談些什麼呢？”  
凜平靜的看著他，空氣中有淡淡的血腥氣，出現在兩個男人之間有些違和，但卻影響不了他已經做的決定。  
七瀨遙抿唇：“我不是小孩子，你不需要這樣做，我接受不了。”  
“是麼，”凜輕輕的一笑，眼底卻閃過一絲暗淡，“如果星期五那天我沒有過去，你會變成什麼樣子？”  
遙頓了頓，神色間有些懊惱。  
凜見他不說話，又接著說：“我們兩個都是男人，對那種事都不瞭解。你以為我的經驗是從哪兒來的？”  
他從背包裡掏出一個筆記本遞給遙。  
後者遲疑的接了過來，隨手翻開幾頁，只見裡面記錄的都是生理期的注意事項，大大小小，巨細無遺。  
說不震驚不感動那是騙人的。  
就算是再體貼的男朋友，也不會過多參與生理期的話題。  
但是凜做到了。  
沒有羞赧，沒有尷尬。  
一切都是那麼的順理成章，又理所當然。  
“我整理這些，不是因為我有什麼變態的愛好，”松岡凜的語氣略帶無奈，“我只是希望你能好過一些。”  
遙的手開始顫抖，幾乎要捧不住那本筆記，唇也囁嚅著，聲音低低的：“為……什麼？”  
“我以為你知道。”凜直直的看著他，眼睛裡有複雜的東西在翻湧。  
七瀨遙下意識地閃躲起他的目光。  
“我……”  
“你什麼都不用說。”凜溫柔的把他摟進懷裡，臉埋進他的頸窩。  
“我只是想照顧你，一直，一直。”  
低沉的話語在耳邊響起，過近的距離帶來了一絲溫熱的濕濡感，讓人躁動不已。  
很隱晦的一句話，他卻聽得明白。  
不得不承認，凜的那句話，比“我愛你”更加讓人心安和溫暖，如同一杯陳年的紅酒，慢慢侵蝕掉自己的理智。  
遙不自覺的回抱住了他的腰，聲音清冽而柔和：“讓我……好好想一下。”  
於是這一想就是好幾天。  
松岡凜先生表示，他不著急。  
但七瀨遙就沒有那麼淡定了。  
通常來說，女生的生理期最多貌似只有七八天吧？為什麼都過了十一天了他的姨媽（夫）還沒有心滿意足地離開？  
幸虧之後幾天的出血量不怎麼多，要不然他就是史上第一個因來姨媽（夫）而失血過多死去的男人……  
想想都覺得悲壯啊……  
放學的時候，校門口一如既往地站了一個酒紅色頭髮的帥哥。  
而且那個帥哥笑的時候還能看見他那口鋒利的鯊魚齒……  
遙慢慢的走到他面前。  
“我記得鮫柄是住宿制的，”他淡淡的說，“你這樣天天的整夜不歸，怎麼沒被開除呢？”  
松岡凜聳了聳肩：“我早就拿到外宿申請了。”  
“那就整天往我家跑麼，或許我該向你索要住宿費。”  
“可以，不過……你也應該支付我服務費吧？”  
凜意味不明的笑了笑。  
聞言，遙一陣尷尬。  
真後悔當時回應了他，自己一定是腦子抽筋了才會覺得這傢夥還是不錯的！  
“今天還要練習麼。”  
“不，回家。”  
凜詫異的看著他，而後又皺起了眉。  
“這是……第幾天了？”  
他問得聲音很輕，於是遙也小聲回復：“……第十一天了。”  
“不對勁，”凜抬起他的下巴，仔細看著他蒼白的臉，“早就應該結束了。你這幾天有沒有貪涼？”  
遙不自在的掙脫挑著自己下巴的手指，唇囁嚅幾下：“沒有。”  
“那有沒有下水？”  
“……有。”  
“是冷水池吧。”  
“……”  
凜眯起雙眼，臉色不佳：“我說過的吧，你要練習我不反對，但必須要在暖水池裡，為什麼不聽話？”  
“會被人懷疑的。”遙反駁。  
“你的身體才是最重要的！”  
被松岡凜的那種語氣弄得有些煩躁，遙隨口說道：“你管得太多了吧，這是我自己的事。”  
一瞬間，空氣似乎都靜止了。  
松岡凜怔怔的看著他，臉上滿是受傷。  
“也對，”他自嘲般的一笑，“反正，我們又不是什麼特殊的關係，你的事，我的確是管不著。”  
看著他落寞的表情，遙有些後悔說了那樣的話，但莫名的煩躁讓他無處傾訴，只能向凜發洩。  
待他回過神來，凜已經不見了，只有放在地上的一個保溫壺能證明他之前來過。  
遙俯身拿起它，輕輕擰開壺蓋，一股清香襲來。  
是烏雞湯。  
他用手遮住了雙眼。  
自己這是……怎麼了啊……  
明明是那個人在自己最困窘的時候一直照顧著自己，沒有怨言，沒有不滿，但今天卻對他說了那樣殘忍的話……  
想到這裡，遙站起身來，將保溫壺放進背包裡，然後跑了起來。  
凜今天大概會回學校吧，遙這樣想著，然後直奔鮫柄。  
遺憾的是，凜並沒有在那裡。  
後來他又去了岩鳶俱樂部和那棵櫻花樹下，但是都沒有找到凜。  
遙不知道自己是怎麼回到家裡的。  
他呆呆地坐在沙發上，表情茫然。  
一直以來都是凜來找他，但這次他不見了，自己卻無能為力，這種感覺真是糟透了。  
突然，家裡的座機響了起來，遙一抖，卻沒有接。  
對了，電話。  
他急忙拿出手機，長按下“1”鍵。  
接通之前的“嘟嘟”聲讓他緊張不已，直到那個低沉而富有磁性的聲線在聽筒的另一端響起——  
“喂。”  
遙的手開始顫抖。  
“……凜。”  
然後另一邊是一陣沉默。  
遙深吸了一口氣：“你在哪裡？”  
其實他很怕，怕對方會回他一句“你管不著”，如果凜真的這樣回復，那就成功報復到他了。  
“怎麼了。”  
幸虧，他沒有那樣回答。  
遙稍稍放心，隨即又問道：“你現在在哪裡？”  
對於他的問題，凜似乎有些困擾，大概十秒鐘之後，他才無奈的說：“我在門口。”  
然後電話就被掛斷了。  
凜看看手機，哭笑不得。  
下一秒，門打開了，遙站在他的面前，水藍色的雙眸激烈的晃動著，那是他曾經最嚮往的漣漪。  
不等凜開口，對方就強硬的把人拽到了懷裡，聲音有些濕意：“我以為……你生氣了……”  
這種投懷送抱簡直就是罕見的，松岡凜有些受寵若驚。  
不過他很快就奪回了主動權，攬住遙的腰肢，嗓音輕柔：“雖然有些不爽，不過，我說過了，我想要照顧你，不是說說而已。”

第七章，如此坦承  
對於傍晚發生的小插曲，遙似乎十分害怕。  
凜從他寸步不離的黏著自己時就察覺到了。  
於是松岡先生開始自責。  
就算遙說了讓人略傷心的話，自己也不應該跟他吵架。明知道對方處於生理期，會變得比平時煩躁啊………  
而遙階下來得舉動也讓凜驚訝不已。  
某人臉紅紅的把他帶到了臥室，關好門後躺在了床上。  
遙慢慢地脫下自己的長褲，然後將兩條白西比值得長腿大大的分開，把最隱密的部位袒露在對方眼前。  
似乎是覺得很羞恥，他偏過頭，雙眼緊閉，但還是小聲說: “幫我…..”  
凜靜靜得看著他，喉結卻不由自主地滾動了幾下。  
遙能感覺到床墊往下陷了幾分，那雙溫熱的手從腳踝處開始撫摸，滑過緊緻的小腿，光滑的大腿，最終停留在跨骨間。  
內褲被脫了下來，下身划過一絲涼意。修長的手指在柔軟的臀瓣上揉捏了幾下，遙就不自覺的繃緊了肌肉。  
凜的呼吸有些混著。  
他能看見在遙的兩腿間，有一條細細的棉線，一直延伸到身體的深處。  
他微微跩了一下，就感覺到遙一抖。  
知道衛生棉條吸收液體後會膨脹，凜仍壞心眼的慢慢將棉條跩出。  
異物在身體裡移動的感覺十分奇怪，遙下意識的收縮，卻讓棉條更加充分的與內壁互相摩擦。  
輕微的酥麻感在體內綻放，他忍不住輕哼一聲，支起的雙腿無力的開始下滑。  
終於，棉條被徹底取出。  
凜意外的發現，棉條上有一些透明的體液。  
原來已經結束了啊。  
凜無奈的搖搖頭，待瞥見遙想呻吟卻又拼命忍耐，腦中突然形成了一個惡劣的計畫。  
異物感的消失讓遙稍稍鬆了一口氣。  
然而沒過多久，後穴就突然被其他東西再次填滿。  
溫熱的，修長的，靈活的……  
是凜的手指。  
帶著些薄繭的指腹揉搓著敏感的黏膜，從未有過的刺激讓遙劇烈的蜷縮起身子，喉間有模糊的呻吟傳來。  
腦中一片空白，忘記了阻止凜，也忘記了反抗。  
突然，指間碰到了微微凸起的一處，遙一下子挺起了背脊: “啊……”  
難以言喻的快感從身體內部湧現，太過強烈的感覺讓他想要逃離。  
前端頓時精神了起來，可憐兮兮的傾吐著白濁液體。  
“凜，別……”  
“嗯?”  
“我……不要……”  
“不要什麼？”  
“我……那個還沒……”  
聽著他羞.澀又彆扭的聲音，凜不厚道的笑了起來。  
“哦？那個走了就可以了？”  
這一下，遙終於意識到有些不對勁了。  
強忍著羞.恥感，他支起上身看向凜，只見後者形狀優美的兩指正夾著一個明顯被使用過的衛生棉.條——但是上面沒有姨媽（夫）光顧過的痕跡……  
“松岡凜！！”  
“遙你真是太可愛了～”  
“滾去死！”  
嘛，真生氣了啊。  
不過，這樣大敞.著雙.腿、臉色緋.紅、某.處還直挺.挺站.著的樣子，真是一點說服力都沒有啊……  
凜不懷好意地動了動還埋在對方身體裡的手指，遙瞬間就癱.軟了下來。  
“混……蛋……唔……”  
遙覺得自己很悲催。  
好不容易姨媽（夫）離開了，結果現在出現了比來姨媽（夫）更恐怖的事——某只鯊魚發.情了！  
而且這只鯊魚自己發.情還不滿足，非要拉著自己一塊兒來……  
另一隻修長的手撫上了前.端，粉嫩的柱.體不停地顫抖著，遙也開始發出微.弱的哼.聲。  
“真是敏.感啊，”凜俯身，湊到他的耳邊，炙.熱的呼吸噴灑在頸側，“遙有多久沒有安.慰它了？”  
遙緊閉著雙眼，呼吸急.促：“沒……沒有過……”  
凜一呆。  
沒有……過？  
遙他，還是純處.男一枚？  
頓時有一種買彩票中了特等獎的感覺啊喂！  
前後夾攻的快節奏讓遙有些吃不消，沒多久，凜就感覺到柔嫩的內.壁緊緊夾住了他的手指，伴隨著一聲高亢的呻.吟，有白色的液.體從前.端噴發而出。  
發.泄過後，遙疲.憊的喘.息著，連手指都不想動一下。本以為自己保存了十七年的貞.操今晚就要不保了，但出乎意料的是，凜並沒有在這個時候抱.他。  
那人只是很溫柔的把自己抱到浴室去清.洗，然後鋪好床讓自己好好休息，最後才回到浴室洗澡。  
遙的臉色還是紅紅的，但嘴角卻勾起一抹淡淡的笑意，不再拒人於千里之外。  
再後來，檯燈被關掉了。  
帶著些水汽的身.體靠了過來，遙的後背直接與對方赤.裸的胸.膛相貼，沉穩的心跳聲規律有力。  
“睡吧。”  
凜的聲音在寂靜的夜裡也顯得格外安寧。  
遙慢慢握住搭在自己腹部的那只手，緊緊相扣。  
“晚安，凜。”

第八章、久違的游泳池  
七瀨遙今天很高興。  
雖然他並沒有笑意燦然或者是興高采烈，但是同行的三個人還是發現了他的好心情。  
那莫名其妙的病症終於痊癒了麼——by橘真琴  
嘛，凜凜終於成功攻略了小遙麼——by葉月渚  
難道我搞錯了凜桑的屬性麼？其實他是知心姐姐型的？並且還成功開導了遙前輩？——by龍崎憐  
終於可以脫離衛生棉條奔向游泳池了——by七瀨遙  
……  
嘛，明顯四個人各懷心事。  
雖然姨媽（夫）走了是一件相當讓人高興的事，但遙心裡還有一個小小的癥結——自從那一晚之後，松岡凜就沒再去過自己家。  
關於這一點，遙也曾自我安慰過：對方畢竟是鮫柄的部長，前段時間一直在陪著自己，肯定落下了很多事要處理……  
算了，還是不想他了，好不容易可以盡情的游泳了不是麼？那只鯊魚愛怎樣就怎樣吧……切，說什麼“我想一直一直照顧你”，結果一個月不到，人就不知所蹤了……  
突如其來的低氣壓籠罩著周圍，其他三人不由自主地抖了抖。  
怎麼回事，他剛剛不是還很高興的麼……  
唉，真是越來越不懂遙了。  
真琴撫額。  
腫麼有種兒大不由爹的趕腳……  
來到岩鳶俱樂部，渚和憐十分迅速的換好泳褲之後就打鬧著去了泳池，真琴本想等遙，但不經意間暼到角落裡有一抹酒紅的發色閃過，便笑了笑，轉身離開了換衣間。  
遙換好衣服以後，剛把櫃子的門合上，還沒還來得及轉身，就被人從身後摟住了腰。  
熟悉的氣息傳來，那人的下巴抵在自己的肩膀，微薄的唇輕輕貼住耳後的肌膚。  
“遙……”  
“走開。”  
“你生氣了？”  
“……”  
“是因為這幾天我沒有去麼？”  
“松岡凜！”  
“好了，別氣了，”他溫柔的吻了吻對方白皙的耳垂，“是我不好，原諒我吧～”  
“……”  
遙覺得自己很挫敗。  
一個身高將近一米八的大男人在自己跟前撒嬌。但讓人鬱悶的是，他竟然還覺得有點萌……  
（未完待續）  
嘛，那麼專注七瀨遙100年的松岡小攻到底都幹了什麼呢？

其實遙本不想理他的，但無奈每次都狠不下心來。  
輕輕的掙脫開他的懷抱，遙低著頭，小聲說：“真琴他們還在呢……”  
松岡凜很是理解的點點頭，然後牽起他的手一路向泳池走去。  
遙下意識地想要把手抽回來，不料卻被凜攥得更緊。  
“凜……”  
“以前又不是沒牽過手，”凜回頭，安撫般的笑了一下，“沒關係的。”  
由於是星期三，岩鳶俱樂部裡沒有其他人，於是渚的聲音就在空曠的游泳館裡回蕩著。  
“天啊，水竟然是熱的呢～”  
站在一旁的教練（前）爽朗的笑了笑：“你們要感謝凜那小子呢，供熱系統是他全權負責的。”  
“唉？凜桑幫忙弄好的麼？”  
聞言，站在換衣間門口的遙驚訝的看向凜。  
這傢伙這麼久不露面，就是在弄這個麼？  
“可是，凜凜好端端的弄什麼供熱啊？”渚表示不能理解。  
真琴溫和一笑：“大概是擔心冬天不能訓練吧，這樣一來就沒有顧慮了。”  
聽到這裡，松岡凜心裡有點小愧疚。  
其實他把泳池弄得像溫泉一樣純粹是為了讓遙姨媽（夫）期的時候不會太難過……  
龍崎憐愜意的倚在池邊，無意間的一抬頭，就看到了遙和凜站在換衣間門口。  
“凜桑？”  
“唉唉唉？凜凜什麼時候來的？”  
凜不自在的撫上了後腦，眼神有些飄忽：“呃，我剛剛才到。”  
“有了供熱接下來的訓練就要輕鬆多了，謝謝你，凜。”  
所以說真琴你不要笑得那麼天使好不好……  
凜的嘴角抽了抽。  
遙卻沒有說話，只自顧自的下到了水裡。  
溫暖的水流擁抱住了整個身體，那是和凜一樣讓人安心的溫度。  
他為什麼要做這些，遙自然比誰都清楚。  
於是頓時有了一種危機感。  
松岡凜很狡猾，他所做的每一件事都成功的戳中了自己的弱點。  
都說先愛上的人會輸，但他卻利用了這一點，不著痕跡的反敗為勝了。  
“對了，遙，”凜也下了水，而且很自覺的和他保持著距離，“我好像有東西落在你家了，今晚能去拿麼？”  
戲謔的眼神，以及止不住的笑意，讓人覺得事實也許並不是那麼單純。  
某人縮在水裡，只露出鼻子和眼睛，本來白皙的耳朵因對方的這句話而變得通紅。  
“……隨便你。”

第九章、會懷孕麼？  
松岡凜很清楚遙能明白自己的意思，但他的反應卻是大大的出乎了自己的意料。  
於是訓練完畢之後他就很自然的跟著遙走了……  
渚和憐本來還想去遙家蹭晚飯的，不過後來被有愛的真琴大天使給pass掉了，直接帶著他們兩個去了速食店。  
“嘛…真琴有貴澄陪著就好了嘛，我們兩個算是怎麼回事……”渚不滿的抱怨著。  
憐也頗為不贊同：“真琴桑是另有打算吧。”  
關於這一點，真琴只是微笑，並沒有作出回復。  
他相信凜能夠照顧好遙。正如不久之前貴澄所說的，凜已經成長到足夠承擔起這份感情的程度了。  
正當這邊的三人闔家歡樂之時，遙那邊即將開始人生新轉變。  
剛進家門，他就被凜按倒了，兩個人就這樣倒在玄關熱.烈的親.吻起來。  
不同於上一次的溫柔，凜的吻十分霸.道。舌.強硬的擠.進遙的口腔，撬開牙關，纏住他的舌就是一陣吮-吸。  
“唔……”  
遙沒有拒絕，甚至還主.動揚起脖頸，讓對方更容易深-入，儘管他自己已經開始呼吸困難。  
濕潤溫熱的氣息瞬間抽離，遙的眼神有些渙散，不過更多的是疑惑。  
凜的手指在那微微紅-腫的唇-上來回摩-擦著，酒紅色的雙眸愈發變得深邃。  
身體猛地一個騰空，遙下意識地攬-住凜的頸項，這才發現自己竟被他抱了起來，還是最讓人尷尬的公主抱。  
凜一路走向臥-室。  
當身-體接觸到床的時候，遙有一種做夢的感覺。  
今晚會發生什麼他很清楚，但現在還是有些不可思議。  
另一副身-軀附了上來，臉龐被對方的雙手捧住，接下來便是纏-綿-悱-惻-的吻。  
柔軟的髮絲拂過皮膚，那是一種令人戰-栗的悸-動感。  
“嗯……”  
微-弱的哼-聲此時顯得無比誘-惑，凜的手從他衣服的下擺潛-入，輕柔的撫-過十分漂亮的人魚線，直奔胸-前的兩點粉紅。  
敏-感的部-位被揉-捏著，遙的呼吸錯了幾拍，身體也開始不安的扭-動。  
“別動…”低啞的聲音從耳邊傳來，帶著苦悶的壓抑，“我不想你受傷。”  
上衣被褪去，單薄卻並不瘦弱的身體極具美感，凜的唇-舌轉移了陣地，徑直叼-住那顆粉紅色的櫻果，靈活的舌不停舔-舐著，還不時地用鋒利的牙齒輕輕齧-咬。  
“唔……凜……別……”  
陌生的快-感讓遙無所適從，只能無力地搖著頭，任對方為所欲為。  
褲子和內-褲也莫名其妙的脫離了身-體，修長的大手很熟練地握-住那早已挺-立-起來的欲-望，不輕不重的摩-擦著。  
“哈啊……”  
強-烈的刺-激讓遙忍-不-住-呻-吟出聲，凜的聲音像是從天邊飄來的，飄渺而又誘-惑：“舒-服麼，遙？”  
過多的快-感把大腦變得緩慢，遙還來不及反應，就感覺到對方的指尖戳了戳敏-感的前-端，尖銳的刺激讓他流下了生理淚水。  
“不要……”  
“嗯？不要麼？”凜似乎是很困擾，“那麼，這樣呢……”  
溫-潤的口腔包-裹住炙-熱的柱-體，遙驚訝的發現凜竟然用嘴接納了自己。  
“吐出來！哈啊……凜……”  
柔軟的舌不遺餘力的舔-舐、撥-弄、挑-逗，想阻止的話就這樣梗在了喉嚨裡，化為甜-膩的呻-吟。  
慢慢的，遙的腰肢開始不自覺的擺-動，凜的手指也不安分的遊移到了後方。  
指尖輕輕碰了碰那張小口，能感受到很明顯的收-縮。  
由於來過了姨媽（夫）並且之前也有在使用衛生棉-條，就算沒經過潤-滑，凜的手指也慢慢進入到了深-處。  
柔-嫩的內-壁泛著不同以往的高溫，凜只覺得手指像是被絲綢包裹住一樣，緊-致而美好。  
前面的欲-望已經膨脹至頂點，偏偏那人還不放過自己，舌-尖抵著頂-端不斷繞圈，不時地還深深吮-吸一下，遙幾乎崩潰。  
在後-方擴-張的手指增至三根，濕-潤的水-聲愈發清晰。  
“啊！”  
指尖在按-壓到某一處時，遙的身-體劇烈的顫抖了一下，呻-吟聲也陡然拔高。  
凜的眼睛彎了起來。  
他不再抽-動，只是用三根手指的指腹接連按-壓過敏-感-點，牙齒貼上挺-直的柱-體，輕輕的磨了一下。  
像是觸發了最終的開關，遙臉上的表情靜止了一般，腦中一片空白。  
溫熱的液-體全數噴-灑在凜的嘴裡，處於高-潮中的小-穴不停地收-縮，像是要把他的手指全部吞進去一樣。  
遙虛弱的癱在床-上，張著口喘-息。  
凜抬起頭看著他，直到對方從失神狀態中脫離，才喉-結一滾，把嘴裡的東西吞了下去。  
他無辜又呆萌（？）的表情讓遙本身就帶著些粉潤的面頰變得通紅起來。  
垂在一旁的手被對方引領著撫上那早已堅-挺的炙-熱上，感受到那種恐怖的尺-寸時，遙十分驚訝。  
“遙……”  
低啞的聲音明顯帶著欲-求，埋在後-面的手指又開始動了起來，遙輕-喘一聲，下意識地握住了手裡的炙-熱。  
被戀人撫-慰的滿-足感遠大于這種行為本身，凜長長的低-吟，遙卻更加面紅耳赤。  
等到四根手指能夠暢通無阻的出入時，凜將那兩條白皙的長腿大大的分開，讓忍-耐已久的欲-望抵-住濕-潤的小-穴緩緩研-磨著。  
隔靴搔癢般的觸-感讓遙難受的蹙眉，小-穴裡的空-虛促使著他不斷地張開閉合。  
凜捧住他的臉頰，在他半閉的眼睛上落下輕輕一吻：“我要進去了。”  
碩-大的欲-望像是烙鐵一般熨燙著敏-感的內-壁，遙不由自主地夾-緊雙腿，死死卡在凜的腰-側。  
“唔……凜……慢……慢一點……”  
圓潤的前-端每一次都頂-到那要命的一點，遙無力地呻-吟-著，但身-體卻極為配合，似乎想要把對方緊緊鑲嵌到自己裡面。  
“凜……凜……”  
模糊的叫著那個給予他快樂和幸福的名字，明明是如此混亂旖-旎的時刻，但遙卻感覺前所未有的清醒：只有這個人了。只有這個人才能得到自己的縱容，也只有這個人才能給予自己想要的東西。  
凜沒有說過愛，一直沒有。但他所做的每一件事無疑都在默默訴說著，松岡凜有多愛七瀨遙。  
當同時到達頂-峰的時候，遙幾乎力竭，軟趴趴的靠在凜的肩上。  
然而一直努力耕耘的某人卻依舊精-力-十-足，被汗水浸-濕了的酒紅色碎發貼在額前，是一種別樣的性-感。  
凜沒有從遙的身-體-裡退出，就這樣抱-緊他，像汪醬一樣用臉去蹭對方的頸窩。  
那略重的喘-息聲讓凜心裡一陣滿足，儘管他已經很是溫柔了，但頑劣的性格使然，讓他又忍不住想要逗一逗懷裡的人。  
“呐，遙。”  
“唔？”  
剛做-完之後迷迷糊糊的樣子簡直萌爆了啊喂！  
凜深吸一口氣，然後湊近遙的耳邊，語調慵懶：“我沒有用保-險-套，你說你會不會懷孕呢？”  
聞言，遙很想翻個白眼，但隨後想起了不久之前的慘痛遭遇，不由得僵直了身體。  
連姨媽（夫）這種不可思議的東西都光顧過自己的身-體了，誰知道還會不會發生更加離奇的事？  
“啊，該給孩子取什麼名字好呢？”凜佯裝一臉正經，提議道，“第一個要跟我姓，至於第二個嘛，我不介意隨母姓的。”  
“男孩子就叫松岡汐，女孩子就叫七瀨離，怎麼樣？”  
凜本來是在開玩笑，但遙的臉色卻瞬間煞白，嚇得他馬上停止了這個話題。  
“遙，你怎麼了？”  
“我不要……我是男人……我不要懷孕……”  
慘白的小臉上滿是驚惶，遙瑟-縮著，胡亂的喃喃自語。  
一瞬間，自責和內疚充斥著凜的整顆心。  
他摟緊了遙，一面碎碎的吻著他的臉頰，一面道著歉：“遙別怕，你不會懷孕的，我是騙你的呢，乖，別怕……”  
輕柔的安慰似乎得到了些效果，遙不再顫抖，只是還是沉默不語。  
凜把下頜抵在他的頭頂，聲音沉穩而堅定：“不過，就算你懷了孕，我也會一直保護你們的。我們可以到荷蘭去結婚，然後把孩子扶養成人，自己生產的要比領養的好得多，不是麼？”  
明明是聽上去極不靠譜的話，遙卻有些小感動。  
如果，只是如果，自己可以孕育生命的話，那他和凜的孩子，會是什麼樣的呢？  
也許會像凜一樣帥氣，還會時不時的犯二，但至少也是個陽光少年吧；也許會像自己一樣沉默，不喜歡喧鬧，只願意呆在自己的世界裡。  
想到這些，心情卻莫名其妙的好了起來，遙小聲地嘟囔著：“你取得那是什麼爛名字，有男孩子叫汐女孩子叫離的麼？”  
凜一愣，隨後笑了笑：“這是把我們的優良傳統貫徹到底。”  
也是，岩鳶水泳部和鮫柄水泳部兩個部的人幾乎都是男生女名……

番外一：論松岡先生的烏鴉嘴程度  
松岡凜和七瀨遙結婚了。  
這是理所應當而又莫名其妙的一件事。  
而且知情者也不多（真的麼？），除了雙方父母外，只有岩鳶水泳部和鮫柄水泳部的全體成員知道……  
辦理結婚證的時候他們並沒有像之前設想的那樣去荷蘭——由於某些不可抗拒因素。  
好在松岡媽媽在那邊有熟人，於是這張得來不易的結婚證書就通過郵寄在荷蘭和日本上空飛了個來回。  
不一樣的夫夫當然要有不一樣的婚禮，在江的建議下，最終把地點訂在了岩鳶俱樂部（-_-||）……  
不過穿著泳褲結婚神馬的實在是太羞恥了，於是兩位新郎還是規規矩矩的穿上了西裝，站在泳池邊上舉行了婚禮……  
畫面感略獵奇啊。  
貴澄嘴角抽搐著對真琴說：“江的這個提議實在是太糟糕了，下次我們辦婚禮的時候千萬不要讓她當顧問。”  
對此，真琴有些哭笑不得，但耳尖卻紅了起來。  
不過長了眼睛的人都能看得出來：新郎之一的七瀨遙先生，貌似不大高興。  
後來凜也有很委屈的問他：“這麼討厭和我結婚麼？”  
而遙只是無語的看著他，牙齒卻被咬得“咯咯”作響。  
好吧，高中那會兒他們的確有談到過結婚問題，但那個時候貌似還有一個附加條件——如果遙懷孕的話。  
結果就這麼一語中的了……  
當然，這跟他們的第一次沒有半點關係，不然松岡凜也不用繼續呆在游泳部了，直接改行去當神射手更有出路……  
遙到現在還記得，當自己把這個不幸的消息告訴凜時，他的那副傻爸爸表情有多麼礙眼。  
於是，結婚的事就成了定局。  
而且向家裡攤牌的時候也出乎意料地沒有什麼曲折，七瀨爸爸和七瀨媽媽對此甚至還有些喜聞樂見，一個勁兒的對凜說“終於有人肯接手我們家遙了”、“這孩子這麼冷淡我們還以為找不到戀人呢”、“有孩子了啊？沒關係沒關係，能結婚就好”……  
被親生父母說得那麼廉價，遙躲在角落裡為自己默哀。  
另一邊的松岡媽媽就更脫線了，摸著七瀨遙依舊平坦的腹部就開始了孕婦（夫）教程，似乎對男人懷孕沒有半分的疑問……  
鑒於在遙飽受雙方父母摧殘時某凜卻在一旁差點兒笑瘋了，於是之後的一段時間裡遙再也沒給過他好臉色。  
知道自己犯了錯誤，凜也很有自覺的在邀請親友時沒有透露關於遙懷孕的任何消息，只是說他們要結婚了。  
關於這一點，兩個部的成員表示，他們一點也不吃驚。畢竟，岩鳶水泳部副部長和鮫柄水泳部部長有“奸-情”也不是一天兩天的事了。

第十章、海平面與地平線的距離  
確定關係之後，凜和遙也越來越親密。  
但近些天來，又偏偏出現了些小問題。  
升入高三之後，各種志願填報表如雪花般紛至遝來，凜也曾向遙提及自己要加入國家隊的意願，但每次都換來對方冷淡的回應。  
松岡先生表示，他有點挫敗。  
另一方面，天方老師看著遙的填報表，似乎有些頭痛。  
“七瀨同學沒有明確的目標麼？”  
遙平靜的直視著她，淡淡的說了一句“沒有”。  
他從來都沒有帶著目的去游泳，對他來說，未來也不是要一味的依靠游泳。  
但凜似乎並不這麼想。  
這也是他們的分歧點。  
兩天之後就是一場可以改變他們命運的比賽，屆時會有許多國家隊的教練來挑選新員。  
然而越臨近比賽，遙就越覺得煩躁。  
他能感覺到他和凜之間正慢慢建起一層薄薄的殼。  
於是站在起跳臺上的時候，老師的勸導、隊友的信賴和凜的期待，全部化為沉重的壓力，讓他喘不過氣來。  
他知道凜在上一場的蝶泳賽奪得了桂冠。  
對方自信的笑容竟讓他覺得有些刺眼。  
結果。  
這是他十八年以來遊得最差的一次。  
因為根本就沒有完成比賽。  
回到換衣間，他的心情很亂，甚至刻意不去看凜。  
然而對方顯然不準備就這麼放過他。

“遙，”在身後響起的聲音帶著擔憂和焦急，“是身體不舒服麼？”  
這句話七瀨遙猜到了，卻有些不敢相信。  
他和凜的關係不只是對手，更是戀人，所以對方首先會擔心自己的身體也是無可厚非的事。  
但他從沒想過在凜心裡自己和游泳哪個重要。  
因為他覺得結果是顯而易見的。  
用最直白的話來講就是戀人可以是不同的人，但夢想卻不會輕易改變。  
但是。  
在面對如此關鍵的比賽時，凜沒有質問他為什麼中途放棄，而是擔心他的身體。  
坦白講，有松了一口氣的感覺。  
但現在還是有些無法面對他。  
“我沒有不舒服。”  
聲音是冷淡的，聽不出情緒，他甚至沒有回頭，沒有看一看身後的人。  
松岡凜皺眉。  
“那就是在胡鬧。你知不知道觀眾席裡坐著多少國家隊教練？知不知道這場比賽的價值有多大？你難道不想進國家隊麼？”  
“我游泳不是為了那些，”遙的語氣更冷淡了，還夾雜著微微的怒氣，“我只是喜歡水而已，沒有其他想法。”  
凜無奈：“我明白你的意思，但進入國家隊和你喜歡水並不矛盾，不是麼？你總該為將來打算一下吧？你游泳是為了什麼？”  
遙頓了一下，而後慢慢轉身，直視著凜：“為了夥伴。”  
凜的眼眸暗了暗：“就算是為了夥伴你也應該好好遊。你沒有夢想麼？你不要未來麼……”  
“嘭”的一聲巨響打斷了凜的話，遙一拳砸在衣櫃上，眼中是滿滿的憤怒：“不明白的是你！什麼夢想，什麼未來，那都是你的！我沒有那些東西！”  
凜愣住了。  
說完這些，遙不再停留，從他身邊擦身而過，只留下凜站在原地。  
凜慢慢垂下頭，左手按在胸口，緊緊握成拳。  
好痛。  
心臟的位置好痛。  
他從不介意遙的生命中除了自己還有夥伴，他心痛的是自己已經不是遙游泳的理由了。  
那時候明明說過了他是為了自己而遊的。  
那句話明明拯救了差一點就要跌入深淵的自己。  
然而，遙卻忘記了那句話。  
也許他和遙之間本身就存在著問題。遙太重感情，而自己則比較現實。  
然而活在這世上，就註定了要活得現實，遙的那種想法固然好，但太不切實際。  
果然還是被保護的太好了麼。  
凜苦笑。  
不過，遙忘記了，不代表自己也忘記了當初的承諾。  
想要一直照顧遙的心情，不是說說而已。  
Tbc

七瀨遙並不覺得自己做錯了什麼，相反，此時此刻竟有一種找回初衷的感覺。  
當然，他也不認為凜是錯的，只是他們兩個的世界觀不同而已。  
但他不喜歡凜把自己的意願強加到他身上。  
現在，他們彼此都需要些時間冷靜一下。  
就算吵架的物件是凜，遙也沒想過對方在段時間內會聯繫自己，因為他現在也稍稍意識到了之前的那些話說得有些重了。  
然而回到家後，餐桌上卻擺著一桌還冒著熱氣的晚飯。  
他四下看了看，並沒有發現那抹酒紅色的身影。  
所以說這算怎麼回事？  
明明上午才吵過架，那人卻還過來做了一頓晚餐，之後就消失了，弄得自己像是單方面鬧彆扭的小孩子一樣……  
於是在未來的四天裡，遙每次回到家都能吃到熱乎乎的飯菜，但凜依舊沒有打電話給他。  
然而自第五天起，事情發生了變化。  
雖然餐桌上依舊擺放著鮮美的食物，但遙只嘗了一口就發現了不同。  
這不是凜做的。  
遙皺眉，不明白是怎麼回事。  
這樣的情況又維持了三天。  
放學後，遙在校門口碰到了一位不速之客。  
與其說是碰到，倒不如說是對方一直在等他。  
高大的男人倚在樹下，面色十分陰鬱。  
“山崎。”  
遙面無表情的叫了一聲對方。  
山崎宗介抬頭看向他，眼底有怒氣翻滾。  
“我說過的，七瀨，”低沉的聲音中透出幾分厭惡，“不要再妨礙凜了。”  
遙語氣平淡：“我們已經很久沒見面了，而且他怎樣，與我無關。”  
“與你無關？你知不知道凜這幾天出了什麼事？”  
聞言，遙心裡“咯噔”一下。  
宗介緊緊的盯著他：“那次比賽之後他就總是失魂落魄的，三天前下暴雨的時候還在校門口出了車禍！”  
車……禍？  
凜出了車禍？  
遙向後退了半步，神色有些恍惚。  
“後來我才知道，那傢伙之所以在下著暴雨的天氣裡開著車狂奔，就是為了想在你回家之前把晚餐做好。哼，他搭著命地來討好你，你卻說與你無關？真是可笑。”  
遙似乎聽不懂他的諷刺，只覺得渾身像是浸在冰水裡一樣，冷得徹骨。  
“凜他……怎麼樣了？”顫抖的聲音乾澀而嘶啞。  
宗介挑眉：“怎麼樣了？你還知道擔心他麼？”  
遙沒有說話，臉色蒼白到近乎泛青。  
宗介看了他良久，之後歎了口氣：“他怎麼樣了你還是自己去看看吧，在第六市區醫院。”  
“……謝謝。”  
“本來答應過他不告訴你的，”宗介淡淡說道，“但什麼事都讓他一個人扛，早晚會出事。看這個樣子就知道你們吵過了，凜一向不是無理取鬧的人，所以你也有責任。坦白說，七瀨遙，我很不喜歡你，因為你總是在妨礙凜。可我不得不承認，也是因為你，凜才有重新回到游泳隊的信心。所以，別再折騰他了，如果你還把他當朋友的話。”

第六市區醫院，三樓。  
遙站在309病房前，竟沒有打開房門的勇氣。  
雖然山崎說過凜出的車禍不太嚴重，但也折了兩根肋骨，不知道會不會影響到以後的訓練。  
正當他猶豫的時候，一位中年護士走了過來。  
她看了看板著一張臉的遙，沒說什麼，只自顧自的推開房門，卻留下了一道縫隙。  
透過這道縫隙，遙可以看到裡面的景象。  
病房裡，凜正靠著床頭坐著，身形消瘦了些，臉色也蒼白得厲害。  
中年護士有條不紊地幫他更換了綁在胸前的繃帶，像母親一樣的念叨著：“松岡君的家人還沒有來麼？幸虧折掉的肋骨沒有插到心臟和肺部，不然就是凶多吉少了，出了這麼大的事，都沒有人來探望麼？”  
凜淡淡的一笑：“沒那麼嚴重吧，阿姨。我不想家裡人擔心而已，他們不是故意不來的。”  
護士搖搖頭，歎了口氣：“你啊，明明還是個孩子。”  
凜只是微笑，沒有說話。  
門外的遙卻是一震，心裡澀澀的酸脹。  
是啊，凜和自己一樣，都只是十七歲的少年，但對方承擔的東西明顯要比自己多得多。經過了這麼長時間的沉澱，遙也意識到了凜那天說的話是為自己好，但他不知道要如何解釋，也不知道怎樣才能和好，因為這項工作一直都是凜在做的。  
結果他還沒想好怎麼解決，凜就出了車禍。  
護士又給凜掛了一瓶點滴，囑咐了他幾句之後就離開了，臨走之前還看了遙一眼。  
遙深吸一口氣，終於擰開了門把。  
“宗介，你不用總跑來看我……”  
帶著些無奈的聲音戛然而止。  
凜愣愣地看著站在門口的遙，一時間不知道該說些什麼。  
遙也沒有說話，只緊緊地盯著他看。  
近距離觀察才發現，凜的額角有被撞擊過的傷痕，左手纏著繃帶，右腿打了石膏，整個人看上去有些萎靡。  
眼睛裡瞬間湧上一層霧氣，遙覺得連呼吸都帶著疼痛。  
“為什麼……不告訴我？”  
凜沉默了一下，而後說：“……怕你擔心。”  
聞言，遙心裡很不是滋味。  
是啊，那天說了那樣的話，凜又怎麼會不介意呢？  
但山崎知道。  
凜甚至還把自己錯當成他。  
內心的酸澀讓遙說出的話更加口不對心：“不怕山崎擔心麼？”  
凜愣了愣，有些不可思議：“我沒有告訴宗介，是他看我很久沒有去學校，才找過來的。”  
遙抿唇。  
這句話讓他變得更難堪了。  
明明自己才是凜的戀人，但卻沒有發現對方遇到了危險。  
也許也不能說是完全沒有察覺到，晚飯的味道不同以往時他就隱約感應到了什麼，只不過沒有往那方面去想，甚至以為凜是膩了，所以就叫了外賣來敷衍。  
現在看來，自己根本就不懂凜，也沒有給他最基本的信任。  
不知從什麼時候開始，遙變得謹慎了，不願意邁出自己的世界，以至於在感情方面，他也同樣習慣了凜的給予，不是怕付出，而是怕受傷。  
然而這樣做，會受傷的那個，無疑換成了凜。  
遙在他不解的目光下走到床邊，然後微微俯身，雙手捧住他的面頰，閉上雙眼輕輕吻住那稍顯乾燥的薄唇。  
“對不起……”他一邊細碎的吻著，一邊呢喃，“以後不會對你說那種話了……”  
凜長長的雙睫顫了顫，眼角有些濕意。  
就算他一向強勢，也會有覺得委屈的時候啊……  
遙輕輕碰了碰他纏著繃帶的胸膛，小聲問：“痛不痛？”  
凜下意識的想回答“不痛”，然而他酒紅色的瞳孔轉了轉，之後硬是可憐兮兮的說了一句：“好痛……”  
於是乎遙更心疼了。  
“除了山崎，都沒有人來過麼？這幾天……很寂寞吧？”  
凜把頭埋在對方的懷裡，軟趴趴的“嗯”了一聲。  
“還要在這裡住多久？不能回家休養麼？會不會影響到以後的比……啊！”  
後面的話是無法好好說出口了。  
因為不安分的鯊魚先生解開了遙的制服，就這樣隔著襯衫咬上了他胸前的小果。  
“松……松岡凜！你又沒事了是吧！哈啊……放……開我……”  
好不容易享受到哺乳動物餵養法的鯊魚先生又怎麼會輕易鬆口？仗著自己有傷遙又不敢掙扎，當然是吸了個夠～  
不過之後遙就面無表情的宣佈了一件事：完全康復之前不准隨便碰他！  
凜：TAT……

第十一章、再次光臨的大姨媽（夫）  
凜在醫院裡又住了兩天，之後就由著遙把他運到了家裡休養。  
傷筋動骨一百天，就算凜一再證明自己已經好了，可遙就是鐵了心地讓他在床上度過了整整三個月……  
嘛，當然，這都是後來的事了。  
拜這次車禍所賜，凜也體驗了一把被人伺候的待遇。  
遙本來就習慣了家和學校之間兩點一線的生活，現在只不過是更嚴謹了一些，倒也沒什麼。唔，不過……好像感受水的時間縮減了呢……  
松岡先生表示，在遙的心裡他的地位終於超過水了，不過腫麼有種想哭的趕腳……  
雖然跟校方請了假，但凜也不想丟下功課，於是遙第一次主動出擊，想要幫助凜，但結果……  
學霸什麼的，果然討厭死了！  
凜這邊恢復的非常順利，但遙那邊又出了些狀況——  
沒錯，有一位親戚又找上門了。  
比上次幸運的是，這一回遙是在洗澡的時候發現的。  
由於之前凜幫他做的保暖措施比較到位，所以這次沒有伴隨著劇烈的疼痛，只是小腹有些漲漲的，腰也有點酸痛。  
但遙的心情並沒有因此而高昂。  
所以說……他真的要像女生一樣每個月都要經歷一次如此尷尬的事麼？  
瞥了暼一邊的櫃子——凜上次買的姨媽巾還有剩。  
認命的拆開一包，遙帶著不自然的表情，開始了熟練的更換姨媽巾……  
凜倒是一眼就看出了他的不對勁。從浴室裡出來便板著一張臉，神色陰沉，再加上時不時下意識地捂住小腹……  
嘛，差不多一個月了，遙身上的特殊情況又出現了吧。  
松岡先生如是想著。  
遙心情不好，抿著唇一直沒有說話，幫凜擦洗過之後就沉默著鑽進了被子裡，還稍稍挪了挪身體，和凜分開了些距離。  
他的一系列小動作凜盡收眼底，對此，松岡先生只是挑了挑眉。  
一邊的遙正處於幽怨狀態，直到被人拽進懷裡才猛然回神。  
“松岡凜！”  
“噓，”凜把下頜抵在他的頭頂，嗓音柔和，“我可是病號，不怕傷口裂開的話，隨便你動。”  
果然，遙定住了，不敢掙扎。  
溫暖的手掌穿過睡褲和內.褲，直接撫上泛著些涼意的小腹，然後輕輕揉著。  
“這裡，又不舒服了吧。”  
聞言，遙一顫，而後帶著些委屈地“嗯”了一聲。  
“很疼麼？”  
“……還好。”  
“遙，你應該去醫院看看。”  
“不要。”  
凜無奈：拒絕得還真是乾脆。  
“總這樣不是辦法啊。”  
遙的聲音悶悶的：“……反正不要去醫院。”  
凜依舊幫他揉著酸脹的小腹，沒再多說什麼。  
算了，還是讓他再適應一些再去吧。  
Tbc

深秋的夜有些冷，但遙卻覺得溫暖無比。睡在他身邊的人身體暖得像是火爐，再加上被溫柔的撫慰著漲痛的小腹，以至於那些因來姨媽（夫）而產生的焦慮也散去了，只有滿滿的幸福感充斥著內心。  
遙面對凜側躺著，對方的睡顏恬靜美好，收斂了平時的璀璨奪目，淡然如天使。  
忍不住伸手去觸摸那白皙的俊美臉龐，手指描摹過眉毛，眼睛，鼻樑，最後停留在微薄的唇上。  
柔軟的觸感，讓人悸動的溫度。  
遙微微支起上身，慢慢地貼上凜的雙唇。  
靈活的舌輕.舔.著唇縫，待到凜無意識的張口時，他便鑽了進去，試探著勾起對方同樣柔軟的舌，開始小心地吮.吸。  
凜的呼吸有些急促，嘴裡傳來的酥.麻.感讓他悠悠轉醒，即便沒有開燈，他也能看清遙正閉著雙眼，纏.綿地吻著自己。  
凜有些驚訝，但馬上就奪回了主權，舌探到遙的口中，舔.舐著他的牙床和舌根，弄得遙身體微微顫抖，但並沒有拒絕。  
凜眷戀他的溫順，也喜歡看他被逼得呼吸困難眼角帶淚的樣子。  
就在松岡先生洋洋得意之時，他突然察覺到遙的手伸到了他身後，修長的食指輕輕按壓了一下那從未被別人觸碰過的私密。  
凜瞪大了雙眼，下意識地想避開，但遙一個用力吮住了他的舌，另一隻手撫上那稍稍抬頭的前.端。  
突如其來的快.感讓他有些失神，遙的手指趁機逗弄了穴口幾下，之後就送了進去。  
刺痛感襲來，凜瞬間清醒了，費力地掙脫開對方的唇舌，他喘息著，咬牙道：“七瀨遙！”  
“嗯？”  
“……手指拿出來！”  
“不要，”遙拒絕得十分乾脆，語氣裡還帶著些理所當然，“我只是拿回我的福利而已。”  
本來嘛，他和凜又沒差多少，憑什麼被壓的那個總是自己？  
凜震驚了：他家媳婦兒竟然有了反攻心理！這怎麼得了！  
“算了，”他撇過臉，聲音不自然，“我身體不舒服，懶得動。還有，剛剛……都是正常的生理反應，你別放在心上。”  
聽罷，凜狡猾一笑。  
他當然知道那是生理反應，所以也沒有糾結，剛才讓他沮喪的是自家遙居然有了“叛逆心理”，這是對身為攻的他極大的諷刺啊喂！  
不過，也不是沒有收穫。  
至少從此以後遙再也沒有想要反攻的念頭了。  
所以說，就算遙偶爾腹黑一下，也是鬥不過松岡惡魔的～  
Tbc


End file.
